The White Flame Starship Combat Scenario Pack
The White Flame was an add-on scenario/ campaign pack for FASA's Star Trek Starship Tactical Combat Simulator table top strategy game. Summary ;From the back cover :ENGAGE AND DESTROY! :Our ships closed upon the helpless Federation ships like an animal on wounded prey. Their destruction would allow the glorious plunder of undefended Federation space... :The White Flame is a scenario pack for the Star Trek Starship Combat Game which details the exploits of the Emperor's own 123rd Assault Flotilla. This Klingon Battle Group patrols the uneasy border of Klingon, Federation and Romulan space. Included are unit history, organization, personalities and combat readiness as well as fifteen scenarios, pitting the White Flame against Orion, Romulan and Federation opponents in a series of deadly encounters Contents The White Flame, Starship Combat Scenario Pack is a sourcebook for the FASA Star Trek:Starship Tactical Combat Simulator and RPG. * Introduction * The White Flame Officers of the White Flame *[[Klemm zantai Pallara|Klemm zantai-Pallara]] *[[Kutsai sutai Pallara|Kutsai sutai-Pallara]] *[[Krolk sutai Reshtarc|Krolk sutai-Reshtarc]] *[[Krimex sutai Drexa|Krimex sutai-Drexa]] *[[Kuge sutai Reshtarc|Kuge sutai-Reshtarc]] *[[Komax sutai Mirth|Komax sutai-Mirth]] *[[Kreol sutai Lorexen|Kreol sutai-Lorexen]] *[[Kilt sutai Juriss|Kilt sutai-Juriss]] *[[Karn sutai Mirth|Karn sutai-Mirth]] *[[Kark sutai Amerex|Kark sutai-Amerex]] *[[Kvel zantai Urussig|Kvel zantai-Urussig]] Scenarios # "Ayirn Patrol" # "Operation Breakthrough" # "Reprisal" # "Asteroid Rain" # "Hero's Welcome" # "The Hunt" # "Starting Off With a Bang" # "Operation Eradicate" ## "A Romulan Surprise" ## "Cat and Mouse" ## "Pursuit" ## "Destruction of Outpost 4" # "Honor Among Thieves" # "Betrayal" # "Speedy Response" # "Strength in Numbers" References Characters Klingon characters :Kalkar • Kalp • Karic • [[Karn sutai Mirth|Karn sutai-Mirth]] • [[Kark sutai Amerex|Kark sutai-Amerex]] • Kelkor • Kelmith sutai-Mirt • Kilt sutai-Juriss • Klemm zantai-Pallara • Klikl zantai-Mirth • Klorg • Klothl sutai-Subaiesh • [[Komax sutai Mirth|Komax sutai-Mirth]] • [[Kreol sutai Lorexen|Kreol sutai-Lorexen]] • Krimex sutai-Drexa • Krolk sutai-Reshtarc • Kuge sutai-Reshtarc • Kustic • Kutsai sutai-Pallara • Kvel zantai-Urussig Kamato • Kassa • Kelmen vestai-Amerix • Klark sutai-Hurric • Kleem sutai-Subaiesh • Klickl tai-Amerix • Kop • Kor, son of Rynar • Kor (Chief Helmsman) • Kulg sutai-Mirth • Maltic tai-Hurric Other characters :J.C. Fredricksen • S'Tenick Karuku Starships and vehicles Klingon ships ; class VI destroyer: • (Seeker) ; cruiser : ( ) • (D7M-class) • ( ) • • [[unnamed D7 class starships|unnamed D7-class starships]] ;''D10''-class cruiser : ( ) • (D10G-class) • (D10G-class) • • • • [[unnamed Riskadh class starships|unnamed D10-class starships]] ; destroyer : • ; destroyer : ( ) • ( ) • • [[unnamed Lara'atan class starships|unnamed D18-class starships]] ; cruiser : • [[unnamed Death Rite class starships|unnamed D20-class starships]] ; escort : • [[unnamed K23 class starships|unnamed K23-class starships]] ; frigate : ( ) • [[unnamed L9 class starships|unnamed L9-class starships]] ;other ships: Klingon warpshuttle • ( assault ship) • ( gunboat) • ( frigate) • [[unnamed D16 class starships|unnamed D16-class starships]] ( ) Federation ships ; mk II destroyer : • ; cruiser : (mk III subclass) • ; refit cruiser : • ; mk II destroyer : • ;other ships : Federation destroyer • ( research cruiser) • ( frigate) • ( research cruiser) • ( frigate) Other ships ; freighter : • [[unnamed Monarch class starships|unnamed Monarch-class starships]] ;other ships : [[unnamed CS2 class starships|unnamed CS2-class starships]] ( scout) • [[unnamed Lightning class starships|unnamed Lightning-class starships]] ( blockade runner) • [[unnamed Lotus Flower class starships|unnamed Lotus Flower-class starships]] ( class X freighter) • [[unnamed T10 class starships|unnamed T10-class starships]] ( destroyer) • [[unnamed V6 class starships|unnamed V6-class starships]] ( cruiser) • [[unnamed Vas Hatham class starships|unnamed V8-class starships]] ( bird of prey) • [[unnamed V30 class starships|unnamed V30-class starships]] ( cruiser) • [[unnamed Wanderer class starships|unnamed Wanderer-class starships]] ( ) • [[unnamed Z2 class starships|unnamed Z2-class starships]] ( battleship) Locations Outposts and stations :Mastocal Naval Base • Romulan Starbase 2 • Romulan Outpost 4 ( ) • Starbase 12 • Starbase 27 Planets and planetoids :Ayirn • Delta Khinah II • Flood • K'Karr • Kolm-an • Mastocal • Omicron Draconis VI • Organia • New Paradise • Precipice • Remfry • Selta Avastam • Spike • Tinnum II Stars and systems :Organian system Stellar regions :Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone • Takers Corridor • The Triangle • the galaxy Races and cultures :Klingon (Imperial Race, Klingon/Human fusion, Klingon/Romulan fusion) • Human • Orion • Rigelian • Romulan States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Klingon 123rd Assault Flotilla (aka the White Flame) • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Klingon High Command • Klingon Intelligence • Imperial Klingon States • Orion Colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Red Wing • Steel Wing • Gold Wing Klingon lines :Drexa • Hurric • Mirth • Pallara • line Reshtarc • Subaiesh Technology and weapons :lev'ek • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma weapon Materials and energies :dilithium • neutrolium • plasma Events :Four Years War • Organian Intervention • Organian Peace Treaty • Treaty of Axanar Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • commander • emperor • first officer • governor • weapons officer Other references :battle group • diplomacy • economics • Klingon nomenclature • hul fal tora'n • komerex zha • military unit • psychology • reference stardate • space station • starbase • stardate • task force Timeline ;reference stardate 02/0606.30 : The 123rd Flotilla is formed. ;reference stardate 2/0710.13 : The 123rd's battle with a Federation force gains them the nickname "the White Flame". ;reference stardate 2/0801.6 : The 123rd Flotilla sees its first fleet action in reinforcing Kor's battle group in the Organian system. ;reference stardate 2/0909 : The White Flame flotilla begins a seven-and-a-half year tour of combat in the Takers Corridor, lasting until stardate 2/1701. ;reference stardate 2/1708 : The White Flame unit is expanded to a nine vessel squadron. ;reference stardate 2/1801.19 : The White Flame assaults a Romulan space station. ("Destruction of Outpost 4") ;reference stardate 2/1803.31 : The White Flame protects Klingon freighters from Orion pirates. ("Honor Among Thieves") ;reference stardate 2/1804.22 : An Imperial Klingon States attack on the White Flame's Red Wing reveals one of their captains is a traitor. ("Betrayal") ;reference stardate 2/1804.23 : The White Flame's Red Wing defies orders to destroy the origin of the IKS trap on New Paradise. ("Speedy Response") ;reference stardate 2/1804.24 : The White Flame's Red Wing unit faces six Orion blockade runners. ("Strength in Numbers") Appendices External links * White Flame Starship Combat Scenario Pack, The